Springfield Rifle
The ' '''is a single-action rifle featured in ''Red Dead Redemption. It was the standard-issue weapon for U.S. Cavalrymen all the way through the Old West. Along with the Krag-Jørgensen, it was used in the Spanish-American war of 1898, but it was easily outperformed by the faster loading bolt-action Mauser 93. By the end of the 19th century, the rifle had become outclassed by newer bolt action rifles, although its high power still makes it a formidable mid to long range weapon. Acquisition Singleplayer *It can first be purchased at Thieves' Landing Gunsmith. *The player can unlock the for free by completing Gaptooth Breach hideout. *Additionally, this weapon is available on the raft during the mission We Shall be Together In Paradise. Multiplayer *Unlocked at rank 13. Undead Nightmare You can get it after saving Ridgewood Farm from a zombie invasion. Trivia *This rifle is based on the 1873 Trapdoor Springfield Cavalry Carbine, chambered for the very powerful .45-70 Government cartridge. *The name "trapdoor" was given to the rifle due to the flip open door leading to the breech. *The rifle was used by General Custer and the 7th Cavalry at the battle of The Little Bighorn (1876) but during the battle the gun started to jam due to the copper cartridge cases swelling with heat. After the battle the rifle was given new brass cartridge casings. *The in-game model is wrongly portrayed as having a four round capacity; the actual Trapdoor Springfield was a single-shot like the Remington Rolling Block Rifle and the Sharps Buffalo Rifle, and the weapon was in fact a direct competitor to the Rolling Block. *When shooting out of cover with the Springfield Rifle, Any character wielding the rifle will stay standing until they have finished reloading the weapon, which is when they will pop back into cover. Tactics *This rifle is a powerful weapon, with a single torso shot often killing a target that would otherwise require multiple shots from a repeater or handgun. As it is available early in the game, this makes it ideal with Level 1 Dead-Eye Targeting although care must be taken at short range due to its limited ammo capacity. *Using this weapon against more than 5 targets can be dangerous because after each shot, Marston stays standing for about 3 seconds and it is easy to die in that time at later levels in the game. *It should be noted that while firing this weapon from cover, Marston will have to cycle to the next shot before he is able to return to his cover position. *Always remember that you only have a 4 round capacity for your rifle so act carefully when there is more than 4 people to deal with, but also remember the high damage that you might not have to shoot or mark the same target twice. *This rifle is very useful to unlock the Xbox 360 and PS3 sombrero avatar award due to the good accuracy. Achievements The can be used to unlock the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Category:Rifles Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Weapons